


Promises

by OBFreak



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fanvids, Far from home, Lost in Time, music video, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5719255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OBFreak/pseuds/OBFreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 1 in a nutshell.<br/>Claire struggles after her trip through the stones. She tries to get back home, while inadvertently falling in love with Jamie Fraser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Clips are property of Starz  
> Song is: "Why" by Secondhand Serenade


End file.
